I'll Be Your Sheild
by Gracie Facie
Summary: A newcomer enters the mutant academy and Nightcrawler takes a shine to her immediately. But it's kind of hard to crush on someone if they're invisible, now isn't it?
1. Chapter 1: I Feel So Invisible

I recently discovered that I got X-men OnDemand and I loved the show when I was a kid so I thought I'd watch a few episodes. I fell in love all over again! I saw like all the episodes when I was little but I only remember a few and the ones I saw this morning, so bear with me if this is a little off.

* * *

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Scott asked, coming in with Jean Grey, Rogue, Kitty, and Nightcrawler, still in his human disguise. The professor turned to them from looking at a hooded figure in the corner.

"Ah, yes. I wanted you all to meet our newest student here. Her name is Terra Kensington, and her mutant name is Shield. Terra, this is Scott. He has the ability to shoot highly concentrated beams of destruction from his eyes." The hooded figure didn't move. The professor moved on. "This is Jean Grey. She is telekinetic and can read minds. Rogue can harness another mutant's abilities, Kitty, or Shadowcat, can phase through things, and Kurt, or Nightcrawler, can teleport. This is your new family, my dear. Say hello."

The hooded figure didn't speak, just turned towards them. They were shocked that they couldn't see a face--or a head for that matter.

"Oh, yes, Terra has the ability to turn invisible. Along with that comes forcefields and the many things you can do with those." A vase on the other side of the room shattered unexpectadly, and the whole group turned on their heels, ready to fight. The professor laughed. "At ease, it was just Terra. She does that when she gets nervous. By expanding her forcefields from inside an object, she can destroy it. Exciting, isn't it?"

"So, can she be visible or what?" Nightcrawler asked. Kitty slapped his arm dissapprovingly. "What? I wanna know."

"Yes, indeed she can." Professor Xavier answered. "She's just a little shy and would prefer to stay invisible for now. She has promised to keep the cloak on so you know where she is."

"So can she turn her clothes invisible to or is she--" Nightcrawler stop, realizing his own question. His face flushed as he looked at the hooded figure.

"Currently she is wearing her X-men suit, created specially to dissappear with her. She is not naked." He gave Nightcrawler a look before continuing. "I want you all to make her feel welcome and help her adjust. Kitty, Rogue, she'll be staying with you. See to it she finds her room."

"Sure thing, Professor!" Kitty said enthusiastically. Rogue looked annoyed at the news. Everyone turned and left the room, the Cloak seemingly floating after them. Everyone kind of branched off as Rogue and Kitty went to show their new roommate to their room. Everyone except Nightcrawler, that is.

"Um, Ms. Kensington? I am very sorry about before. It was a stupid question." He said, not really expecting an answer.

"Not at all." Came a quiet voice from the cloak. "You were simply curious is all." With that, she glided after Rogue and Kitty into their room. After a few seconds, the hood popped out again. "Oh, and call me Terra." Then she was gone again, leaving Nightcrawler curious as to what face could be behind that voice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Three Days Later**

_CRASH Clang BAM_

"When do you think it'll stop this time?" Rogue asked. She and Kitty were standing outside their room, well away from Terra's nervous breakdown. By now they were used to it, and understanding. She was still getting used to everything.

"Hopefully before she runs out of her own things and she moves on to my porcelain dolls," Kitty said.

"Ready for school?" They looked up and saw Bobby, Scott, Kurt, and Jean. Scott looked at the door.

"What's going on in there?" He asked.

"She's a little nervous about school," said Kitty. "Probably because it means she has to show herself. Or it it could just be first day jitters."

"Well, I can cure those!" Kurt teleported with a poof.

"He's just excited to finally see her face," Bobby explained.

"We all are," Jean added. "She hasn't been visible since she got here."

"Not even when she's sleeping," Kitty added. "I'm curious, too. Knowing him, he's probably dying to find out what she looks like."

Kurt landed with a thump on the floor, having been thrown off his original destination by her forcefield. She didn't have her cloak on, but she was wrapped in a sheet on the bed so he knew where she was.

"Oh, hey, Kurt." The explosions stopped. She felt oddly calm around the boy. He stood up and brushed off his jacket, surveying the damage to the room. It wasn't bad, she had learned after Rogue's last freakout how to keep it on her side of the room.

"You are getting better, Terra." He went and plopped down next to her now that the forcefield was gone. "Are you just nnervous for school?"

There was a silence, then she laughed. He looked in the general direction of the noise.

"I'm sorry, I just tried to nod but you totally couldn't see it!" He smiled.

"School isn't that bad, but you are going to have to show yourself. I promise, you'll be fine. There are plenty of us here. And if you ever need to talk during the day, you can come get me. Fifth period Calculus might be a good time for you to need to talk."

She laughed, then sighed. "Okay, I guess I have to show myself then...would you please leave the room?"

"But why?" He asked.

"Because this time I really am naked," She said. He flushed, then poofed away.

When he materialized outside the room, He was met with questions.

"Well?" Scott asked.

"Is she coming?"

"Can we see her?"

"Did you see her?"

"Um....yes She is coming, yes, we can see her and no, I have not seen her yet. She--" He heard the door open behind him and turned swiftly to see what she looked like...

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! Ok so I admit this chapter wasn't my best work but you try working with an invisible teenager. LOL just kidding. Anyway, the whole Kurt/Nightcrawler thing is so confusing. But I'm gonna roll with it. Sometimes I'll call him Kurt and sometimes I'll call him Nightcrawler. Kitty is always Kitty and Rogue is always Rogue, though, because it sounds better. With Scott I'll call him Cyclops during battle, but Scott otherwise.

Just a heads up.

Also, PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't know what you think I can't improve.


	2. Chapter 2: Too Shy

Okay so I know the first chapter was not the best, but I found it really hard working with an invisible girl. Now you can see her, and throw in a dash of Drama and mutants, and this chapter should go well!

* * *

She stood in the doorway with her hood up to try and hide from the eyes of her new friends.

She was around 5' 5" and tan, with dark brown hair cut in a layered way so that the longest was in the back and reached just past her shoulders. She had ice blue eyes that contrasted the rest of her dark features. She was wearing tight gray jeans and red converse that matched her red and black Three Days Grace T-shirt. Her sweatshirt was black with small hearts of all different colors on it. She fiddled nervously with her bookbag as they all stared intently.

Finally, seeing how uncomfortable she was getting, Kurt broke the silence.

"Can you get a sunburn when you're invisible?" He asked in a very sincere voice. Everyone including Terra laughed a little.

"Hopefully not," Scott answered for her. "Now let's get moving or we're going to be late. And no stopping for burgers on the way, Kurt!"

"But they are so good!" The whole group broke into chatter and they meandered out the door, Terra walking slightly behind. Kurt stopped when he noticed she was getting farther and farther behind. No better time, to take her for her first teleport, right?

Kurt couldn't concentrate on History. He was too busy wondering how Terra was doing. Had she adjusted to the school yet? Had she made any friends yet? Is she still nervous? He sighed and looked back at his paper. He didn't know anything about US History. He kinda felt like transporting somewhere else for a while, but he knew he couldn't. He put his head on the desk and tried to remember the name of the 27th president, but to no avail. He turned his mind instead to the Oscar Meyer jingle he had stuck in his head.

He had just begun to spell B-O-L-O-G-N-A when the door opened. The whole class looked up at Kitty as she came in. Kurt stood up really fast, wondering what was wrong.

"Um, yeah, we need him really quick, just a few minutes. It won't take long." The teacher nodded and returned to his newspaper. Kurt basically flew out the door.

"What happened? Eatrhquake? Frog-boy? Is it Mystique?" He rattled off, looking this way and that with a finger poised over his cloaking device release button.

"Calm down we're not needed for battle," She said, holding him down by the arm. "Terra had a kind of a breakdown when she accidentally exploded her teacher's computer, and she won't talk to anyone but you. She said something about calculus, too, but I dunno about that one."

"Where is she?" He asked, concerned.

"We think she's behind the bleachers somewhere. She was wearing her suit under her clothes apparentl--" Without waiting to hear more, he dissapeared with a puff of smoke. "Augh! Men!" Kitty turned and stalked back to her class.

With a poof, Kurt materialized under the bleachers. He looked around, then remembered she was invisible.

"Terra? Where are you? I am here." He called. He looked around. About twenty feet away, her outfit was in a neat pile on top of her bag with her shoes next to it.

"Here." He turned and saw her sitting on a beam a few feet above him. With a nimble jump, he landed on another beam in front of her. Her suit was....form-fitting, to say the least, and black with purple accents.

"What happened?" He asked.

"They hate me." She said bitterly. "Everybody took one look at me and now they hate me. Even the teacher."

"That cannot possibly be true. How could anyone hate you if they don't know you? You are too shy for them to know you, and therefore they cannot hate you. In fact, I think if you opened up, they would like you. Look at me! I always speak my mind and they like me just fine!"

"No, I'm just a freak." She looked down at her hand, which she had turned invisible. "I turn invisible. Sometimes without knowing it. I can't control it, and it's noticable. Not like Kitty or Jean or Rogue. Not like you."

"Me? I am far from normal. Did you not know I wear a cloaking device?" He pressed the button on his watch, revealing himself--Xmen suit, Blue skin, tail and all. "See? I am blue. I have a tail." He flicked his tail for effect. "Believe me, I used to hate it, too. You get over it."

She just blinked, shocked. "I-I had no idea, you didn't--I mean, I--"

"You spent so much time in your room this weekend that you didn't have the chance." He took her now visible hand and transported them to the ground. His cloaking device reactivated and he smiled. "Now put your clothes on. It was only a computer, nobody knows it was you. And if they did choose to hate you, I feel sorry for them, because they're missing out."

So she put her school clothes on and they walked back to school together. It would've been a valiant exit, had he not tripped halfway there....

* * *

Okay so a little more serious than I'm used to. They'll get more comedic. It was a much-needed dramatic development moment, though, so it was a must.

Anyway, tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3: Let Them Eat Cake

I have decided to call Nightcrawler Nightcrawler only during a battle or something like that. And just to answer a few questions, I'm sure Xavier briefed her on things she'd find in the house, and since she'd been holed up in her room practically the whole time she'd been there, that's really the only reason she didn't know about Kurt's appearance.

* * *

"Pull!" A disc flew through the air and exploded. Terra stood there, arms out, ready for another. "Pull!" Another flew out, and it also exploded. A forcefield formed around her as a gun attempted to shoot her from behind. She twirled around and the gun exploded.

"Camera-guided gun." Professor Xavier called from the observatory. He was standing there with Scott, Nightcrawler, and Jean Grey, who were waiting to practice. She nodded at his advice, and within the second she had dissapeared. The guns were searching for her. A few exploded seemingly spontaneously. She appeared again. Professor continued: "Spar with Nightcrawler."

Nightcrawler transported into the room and landed behind her. He jumped at her and transported inside the forcefield she had created to fend him off. She made a squeaking noise and put her hands up.

"Tag!" Nightcrawler poked her on the forehead. "You need to work on defense without relying on your forcefields."

"Good call, Nightcrawler. Shield, try not to use your forcefields this time. Try hand-to-hand combat." She nodded and backed away from Nightcrawler. She took a protective stance.

"I will go easy, eh?" He said, and ran at her. She blocked two or three blows, then ducked one. She put her hands on his side and pushed him away. He did a flip and landed on his feet. "Good blocking, but at least try to hit me!"

She ran up to him and was about to punch him when she turned invisible. He blinked. He felt a push and a karate chop on his side. Then he felt a tug on his feet and fell face-first onto the floor. She reappeared, smirking.

"At least try to hit me!" She teased. He laughed and tackled her. They rolled a few feet before she pushed him off with her legs.

"Is it just me," Scott began. "Or does it seem like they're flirting more than sparring?"

"All guys think that way. He's flirting, she's fighting." Jean corrected.

"That'll do, you two," Professor Xavier called. They stopped sparring and began to leave as Scott and Jean got ready for their training.

"You aren't that bad at Hand-to-hand," Kurt complimented as they walked towards the dining hall. "You know, when you aren't cheating."

"I was not cheating, I was practicing what a real battle would be like. I was using my powers to gain the advantage." She defended.

"You mean cheating."

"I did not cheat! I was only restricted from forcefields, not invisibility."

"Okay, okay. You win, you did not cheat."

"Damn Straight." She was so pumped with adrenaline from training that she didn't even notice the look he was giving her. He was mesmerized by her sudden openness. "Hey, Spyke. What's for dinner?"

Spyke looked up from the table. "It's supposed to be mashed potatoes and steak, but I think the cook gave me dog food instead."

They looked at the lump of food on his plate and grimaced. Kurt was the first to speak

"You know, I'm not that hungry. Perhaps we should just--"

"Mail call!" They turned to see Bobby walking into the dining hall with an armful of letters and a few packages. He started calling out names and people went to collect their mail, which was by then strewn across the table in the most haphazard way possible. Kurt, Spyke, and Terra all heard there names called and walked over to the table, sifting through the pile of letters and junk mail until they each found their mail.

"Hey, my cousin had her baby," Spyke said as he read through his letter.

"_Oh mein Gott_! _Zwetschgenkuchen_!" Kurt exclaimed happily as he opened his package. Seeing their blank faces, he explained: "_Zwestchgenkuchen_ is a German dessert, a plum cake if you will. _Es ist köstlich_! It is delicious! It is from my foster sister. I will have to send her something nice."

He shared his cake, and Spyke happily accepted, pushing away the lump of formless matter that had been his sad excuse for a dinner. Terra picked at it as she opened her letter and began to read. Kurt was dancing happily after the first bite.

"It reminds me of home!" He gushed as he took another bite. Spyke asked what was in it and they were deep in conversation about traditional ingredients when Terra finished her letter.

"Oh my god." She said quietly, looking at the paper disbelievingly. Kurt and Spykestopped talking about plums and looked at her.

"What is it? Bad news?" Kurt asked, looking at her now blank face.

"Um, no. It's nothing, really."

"_Unsinn_, tell me. What is the matter?" He cocked his head to the side to see her face.

"Just a little trouble back home. Thanks for the cake, but I think I'll just go to bed. Save some for me for tomorrow, okay?" She smiled, grabbed the letter, and walked away. They watched her go in silence.

"I wonder what happened," Spyke said. "She looked really depressed, it's more than just a little trouble, I'm sure."

"I guess we will find out tomorrow." They both shrugged and went back to their cake, a plan to cheer Terra up already formulating in Kurt's mind.

* * *

Kurt whistled as he grabbed things and put them on the tray. He planned to make Terra breakfast in bed and try to figure out what was wrong. Currently the breakfast included two peices of toast, a slice of his Zwestchgenkuchen, some bacon and a juicebox. The song he was whistling was getting stuck in his head, so he began to sing the english version of the German folksong "If the Spring is Nigh".

"If from cherries tall fragrant blossoms fall..." He grabbed the tray and with a BAMF noise he transported right on the edge of her bed. "...If the storks return and now the cuckoos call....._Guten Morgen_, Terra!"

He received no answer, except for the strange looks he was getting from Rogue and Kitty, who quite luckily were already dressed. He looked around. The bed looked empty, but he assumed she was invisible somewhere.

"It is a new day, come out and play!" He said, looking under the bed in what he knew was a futile attempt to find her. He sat back on the bed. "I have brought you some breakfast! Will you please tell me what is wrong?"

"Good luck findin' her." Rogue commented.

"Yeah, she's been invisible all morning, and she hasn't answered us any of the times we asked if she wanted to go to the beach with us. Whatever was in that letter really upset her." Kitty said. By this time, the food had been set on her bedside table and Kurt was holding up the blankets.

"Oh, come on, you know you--" He stopped when he spotted a letter sitting on the pillow. He picked it up. It was addressed to "Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, Xavier, and everyone".

"What's that?" Kitty asked, curious.

"I do not know. It looks like a letter from Terra." He opened it and read aloud:

"_Dear Everybody,_

_I am sorry to leave you all like this, but something happened to show me that I really don't belong here. I should've stayed home with my Aunt who needed me. Professor, you have been amazingly hospitable and I thank you for everything, but now that my true home is gone I must go. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, please don't be mad at me for not telling you anything but this is my life and these are my problems. You understand, right? As for everyone else, I will miss you. As for me, I have no idea where I'm going or what I'm looking for but all I can say is that I can't find it here._

_I'm sorry._

_Love, Terra_"

Kitty ripped the letter from Kurt's shocked hands.

"She ran away?!" She squeaked. "What in the world could have--"

"Her aunt." They all turned and saw Professor Xavier and Storm in the doorway. "Her aunt was her legal guardian since she was very small, and was the only family she had. Yesterday, that letter she received was bringing her news of her aunt's death."

"She died?" Kitty asked. "But why? How?!"

"Cancer. She hid it from Terra because she wanted her to have a happy life, but in the end it caught up to her."

"_Kein_! We have to go after her!" Kurt said, spinning around.

"No!" Storm said. "She has made her decision! We cannot change her mind now, and it would be wrong to try. She will come back to us eventually."

"Storm is right, Nightcrawler. All we can do is wait."

* * *

First, I want to translate some German words/phrases:

Oh mein gott---Oh my god

Es ist köstlich---It is delicious

Unsinn---Nonsense

Guten Morgen---Good Morning

Kein---no

Okay, now tell me what you think. Not my best chapter I know, but I'm really tired right now. Next one will be much better, I promise!


	4. Chapter 4: Busted?

I would like to apologize for my typo in the last chapter--the german word for no is 'nein' not 'kein'. I was very tired that night. Plus I'm only beginning to learn German so maybe I'll refrain from using it in the story from now on. *anime sweatdrop*

I also drew a comic of part of chapter two, where Kurt goes and talks to her under the bleachers. It's not the same dialogue completely but it's the jist of it. and sorry if pages 3 and 4 are kinda hard to read, the pen ran out of ink. Anyway, go here: .com/albums/y125/sunami277/?action=view¤t;=

and to get to the next page just click on the pages in the left hand corner. Anywho, on with chapter 4!

Oh, and by-the-by, has anyone else noticed that Kurt makes a BAMF noise when he teleports?

* * *

Kurt was hanging upside down from the light fixture in the room they were developing for Terra when she came back. Somehow, Professor Xavier seemed convinced that she would, even though it had been a week since she'd ran off in the first place. It was driving him nuts! Everyone was so convinced she would come back, and he knew he had to go get her or else she wouldn't. He sighed and fell from the fixture. With a quiet 'bamf' he landed softly on Terra's bed. He looked at his watch.

It was almost Midnight. Xavier goes to bed around 10:00, and Logan would probably be just beginning to fall asleep. He thought about where Terra might be. With a gasp he realized she could be anywhere, maybe even captured by a scientist like Logan had been, or worse--Magneto. He stood up with a determined look on his face.

He was going after her.

He ported into his room and grabbed his bag, already full of snacks, packed days before when he had first thought of the expedition. He ported quietly into the room with the Blackbird. He looked up at the jet with no plan as to what he would do once it was out in the open. He had no idea where she was, but he didn't care.

"Looks like it is just you and me tonight," He said quietly to the jet. He quickly ported inside, landing softly in the pilot's seat. He was trying to remember how to turn the jet on when a voice startled him.

"Goin' somewhere, kid?" Kurt shrieked a German profanity and flipped onto the dashboard. He looked into the aisle, where Logan was standing, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. He floundered for a minute, then answered.

"No, of course not. I was just...." He racked his brain for an excuse, coming up blank.

"Trying to go find the girl?" He answered for him. Kurt hung his head.

"Yes, sir."

"Looks like you're miles ahead of us, then." He said, walking towards him. Following him was Jean, Spyke, Rogue, Kitty, and Scott, all in their suits.

"Wait, what?" Kurt asked, jumping down as Scott sat in the pilot's seat and began to flick switches. Logan sat in the Co-pilot seat.

"_Yes, Kurt,_" came the professor's voice in his head. "_I have been following Terra on Cerebro, and just a few minutes ago her brain waves went berserk, and then dissapeared, meaning she was probably ambushed and knocked out. Now we must intervene._"

"I told you we should have gone after her." Kurt sulked as he plopped into his seat.

"Look, let's just focus on bringin' her back safe, alright?" Rogue suggested. Kurt nodded and buckled his seatbelt as the Blackbird began to move.

* * *

"This is where she was ambushed?" Spyke asked as they walked up to an official-looking building on the edge of town.

"_She has awakened, and she is in pain. She is definately in that building. She keeps crying out to me as loud as she can--I see a dark room with machines and she is strapped into something...You must hurry!_" Xavier prompted in their minds. He showed a visual of the room to them and Kurt and Rogue both stifled a cry--it resembled the room in Rogue's dream, the one of Kurt's past.

"Terra!"

"No, Kurt, Wait!" Scott started, but Kurt had already ported into the perimeters of the building. They had no choice but to follow. Logan sliced through the gate easily, and they followed through the hole he made.

The courtyard was eerily quiet. Kurt was looking around wildly, then darted in the nearest door. Scott followed him closely, calling to the others to spread out and search. Kurt and Scott ran through a winding maze of hallways, Kurt going with his gut like he was being pulled in by Terra.

They came to a fork in the hallways. They looked at each other, and silently agreed to go seperate ways. Kurt went left, Scott went right.

Kurt stopped in the third doorway, and saw everything--

Three machines, looking like they came straight out of a Frankenstein movie; three hooded figures who shouted in an unfamiliar language when they saw him; A large, electric-looking device hooked up to--

Terra. He starts to shout, but one of the hooded figures had reached him.

There was a sharp pain in the back of his head, then the world went black.

* * *

Cliffhanger! MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Haha. ha....Faul.

No reviews, no new chapter, blah blah blah though we know that's bullshit cuz I'm obsessed with this story.

Later!


	5. Chapter 5: Cell Block Tango? Not Really

sorry, it seems that the link I gave you last time didn't exactly work, so here it is again:

www. photobucket. com/albums/y125/sunami277/Xmen/

don't copy and paste because that won't work. just retype it.

unfortunately my scanner isn't working right now so only chapter 2 is up (I didn't do chapter one) but I have chapters three and four drawn up and ready to scan once it's fixed.

* * *

_Plip_

Something cold fell onto Kurt's face.

_Plop_

Come to think of it, his back was kinda cold, too.

_Plip_

Kurt opened his eyes slowly. He was flat on his back on a cold concrete floor, looking up at the matching concrete ceiling. His head throbbed slightly as he sat up. He rubbed the back of his head gingerly, wincing at the painful lump that had formed.

"Whare...am I?" He looked around. The room was small, about 15'x15' with a small room attached that had a toilet and a sink. There was a bed, and one door. It was dark, but he could faintly see a figure on the bed. He got up and staggered over to it in curiosity. "Terra!" He squeaked when he saw her face.

He looked around frantically and found the vein in her wrist. A steady pulsation in it told him she was just sleeping. He sighed.

"Kurt..." He looked over at her. Her eyes had just opened and she was slowly getting up. "What...happened?"

"We were imprisoned, it seems," He said, sitting down next to her. "Ah!" He jumped up, confused.

"What?"

"My tail! Where is my tail!" He ran around in circles like a dog for a second. "I have five fingers on each hand! I have normal ears! I'm not fuzzy!" He looked, confused, around the room. "And yet, I don't have my watch."

"I can't turn invisible!" Terra squeaked. "Or make a forcefield!"

"And I can't teleport," Kurt said with a realization. "This room must neutralize our powers, and thus, I am normal and you are normal."

"You mean we can't get out." Terra sighed. "I can't even contact Professor Xavier."

"It...It seems that we are stuck..." Kurt said, running his fingers over the scar he'd gotten from the electrocution.

"I wonder what they want from us," Terra thought out loud. "How can we be of use to these people?What're they gonna do to us?"

"I don't know, but I bet it isn't pleasant."

* * *

"What do you mean Kurt hasn't come back yet?" Kitty shrieked at Wolverine.

"I mean, he went in and never came out. We looked all over for him but there was no trace of him or Terra." Wolverine answered. "Now sit down and buckle in before I throw you out."

"But we can't just leave without them," Rogue argued. "We came to save Terra, and we can't leave having lost another person!"

"It's too risky," Jean said. "We need backup."

"Backup? Why do we need backup?" Spyke asked. "I can take all those goons with one spike!"

"Jean is right, we have to get the younger Xmen. We'll also need Beast's help for this." Scott said. "Now calm down and be glad that Kurt is the only one missing."

* * *

"Are you as bored as I am?" Terra asked. She was lying on the bed, upper body dangling over the side. "It's been four hours since we woke up and nothing has happened. Well, that's not true, you killed a spider about an hour ago. But that's about it."

"I don't suppose you know German, do you?" Kurt asked. He was stretched out on the ground, wondering how people did anything with five fingers.

"No not really."

"That rules out all the word games I know, then..."

They sat in silence for a minute.

"We could play truth or dare. Well, my version anyway." Terra suggested.

"What is your version?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

"You ask a question, and if they don't want to answer they have to do a dare. Although Dares are rather limited in here..."

"There's nothing else to do, now is there? Let's do it."

"Okay, then. What did you do before you came to the academy?" Terra asked. Kurt blinked.

"Oh...um, well I was in a traveling circus. Russia, Germany, Austria, Hungary, and once we went to France." He said. "My foster family is still there."

"Really? What's it like being in a circus? I bet it's fun!"

"I think it is my turn to ask a question," Kurt said with a smirk. Terra made a huffy noise.

"Fine. Shoot."

"What did YOU do before you came to the academy?"

"You stole that! Well, I lived in California. It was a small town, only 200 kids in the high school. I worked at the general store with my best friend Erik. After work we'd always go to the Ice Cream shop next door and get an ice cream for the only homeless guy in our town--his name was Buck, he was pretty cool. I always dreamed of a big city life, but always figured I'd stay in my hometown. Of course, that all changed the moment I got my powers."

"Yes, it is hard to leave behind a life like that." Kurt said with a nod.

"Was it hard for you?" Terra asked. Kurt smiled at her.

"Not quite. It was saddening, but I was more forced out than anything. I did something terrible...but that's another story, for another time."

"I wanna--" Terra was interrupted by a sudden burst of light as the door creaked open. Two plates were scooted inside, and then the door slammed shut again.

"Well, They obviously do not want to starve us," Kurt said, gathering the plates and handing her one.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Terra said. "This bread is hard as a rock."

"Yes, well we don't have to eat it..."

"You want to make up a game with them, don't you?"

"Yes. Very much so." Kurt said with a big grin.

"Well, we're otherwise bored to death, so go ahead." He did a little victory dance and took her bread to the corner where he began to brainstorm...

* * *

"The boy knows nothing of our...friend?"

"No, sir, he hasn't a clue."

"She is quite the actress, sir."

"Good. She will earn his trust, and then we can do some real damage..."

"Very good, sir."

"Brilliant plan, sir."

"SHUT UP! You're giving me a headache. Bring me advil."

"Yes, sir."

"And find that video I liked so much on Youtube. The one with the guy dressed like a girl who likes shoes."

"Yes, sir."

"Kelly video right away, sir."

* * *

The bad guy seems like quite the loser LOL. He deserved some personality, eh? obviously it's not Magneto, so who could it be??? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out...

No reviews, no new chapter, so chop-chop!

LOL Chop-chop...Anyway, i love you guys! see you next time!


End file.
